


The Pomegrentes

by fUcKiN_pInK_fAiRiEs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Minor mentions of classmates, Oblivious Adrien, Plot Twist, also precious baby boys Luka and Nathaniel, i live for felix au’s, kind of like a Pheresphone and Hades au thing, marinette’s niceness gets her almost killed I think, no beta we die like men, when is he not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fUcKiN_pInK_fAiRiEs/pseuds/fUcKiN_pInK_fAiRiEs
Summary: During a normal school day, an akuma, the target this time being a boy in need for affection, attacks.I’m horrid at summaries, so yeah.





	The Pomegrentes

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah. I just came up with this so, make of it what you will, I guess.

> Marinette sat staring at a gorgeous blonde model’s head. She sighed dreamily. Beside her, she could have sworn she heard Alya chuckle but- Adrien. She smiled at his golden locks fondly. As Mmé Bustier continued with her lesson about the Grecian mythos, her eyes began to flutter close. She stifled a yawn, just as Mmé Bustier turned her back to the class. Marinette sank into her arms, mumbling something incoherently.

When Marinette woke up, she was greatly confused. Her teacher was gone and the rest of her classmates, sans Alya who was trying to rush at something in front of her with her phone out and Nino who was trying to keep her safe, were busy cowering in a corner (except for her wonderful prince Adrien- wonder where he could be?). Marinette swivelled around, wondering what was happening to induce such a reaction from everyone. Her gaze finally settled on something in front of her. Or, more accurately, someone.

A boy about her age stood tall, towering above everyone. He was clothed in a robe the colour of ink and was holding a helmet. He glared at everyone, from Mylene who was currently being cradled to Ivan’s chest to Alix who stood in front of Kim. He spoke in such an icy tone it could have rivalled Adrien’s cousin with an ice block for a heart, Felix. Her thoughts briefly wandered to the boy with grey eyes, before she shook herself out of her daydream with guilt that she usually would only feel after thinking about Luka. She reigned her thoughts just in time to hear the akuma speak.

“For years I was forgotten, left to die alone. Without anyone to care for me, I grew bitter and disresponsive.” Here the akuma’s eyes glinted dangerously. “Until Hawkmoth offered me a propisition. Become Hades and get the miraculous from the pesky bug and cat, or die unkown and forgotten.” Hades laughed bitterly. “Guess what option I chose?”

By the end of the akuma’s speech Marinette’s heart had melted from its hardened resolve. The poor boy just wanted to be loved and cared for. In a way, Marinette thought to herself , he reminded her of her own kitty. Speaking of kitties, Marinette was suddenly, violently shoved away by a gloved, clawed hand and as Marinette fell, she swore that she saw a flash of black and blue hair. As her vision cleared, she gawked at the sight in front of her. Chat Noir stood next to Luka? The two seemed to be surprised but overall were more concerned for her safety.

“Marinette-“ Luka said just as Chat said “Princess-“ They look at each other but again they’re worry for her won in favour over their shock. “You need to get out of here. Now.” Chat grunted as he dodged a shot of what seemed like ink. Luka rushed over to help, yelling at her to run as he ran up to help her silly, reckless kitty. She was more than shocked to find another pair of boys gripping each of her arms respectively. Felix and Nathaniel. They almost imediately began to fight for her custody, on who would take Marinette to safety.

Feeling confused and ashamed since she hadn’t even transformed yet, Marinette ignored Tiki’s constant kicking in her bag and did the only thing she knew how to. She screamed. The fighting ceased for both parties and Marinette panted heavily for a moment before speaking up again.

“Hades? Why call yourelf that?” She ignores the questioning, nervous and outright curious stares she was given and chooses something unpredictable to do. She barrels on. “While I get that at first you two seem similar, I beg to differ. It’s probably more than likely that you both got the short end of the stick, are considered inferior and creepy, as well as both are more than lonely but you’ve seem to forgotten something.” She closes her eyes as a serene expression replaces nervous one.

“He got his happy ending. He fell in love with a simple goddes of spring and overtime, she with him. They were so different from each other, death and life, yet even that couldn’t keep them apart. Hades for sure as Hell wasn’t the most attractive, fun or wealthy brother or god to ever exist, but he found love.” Marinette’s eyes gloss over as she held her hand close to her heart.

“He thought he didn’t want brightness or joy into his life, he just simply didn’t need it. Until he met her. His Phersphone. She was his light and beacon of hope. His world. They were happy and loved each other fiercely.” Marinette shakes her head at the dumbfounded boys and even more so akuma.

“What I’m trying to tell you, is that while life sucks now, you’ll meet your Phersphone one day. So never lose hope, okay? No matter how tough life is and will undoubtedly get, you’ll find someone who’ll love and help you through and through. Through thick and thin.” She steps closer to Hades and rests her hand on his cheek.

The room is silent for a while. Then the akuma speaks.

“You’re right, My Godess.” Here Marinette brightens, did she just de-akumatize an akuma out of her super suit? Hades smiles at her, eyes growing cold as he gazed at Chat, Luka, Nathaniel and Felix behind her. “And it seems that I just found my Phersphone.” And with that Hades quickly grabs her forearm then shoots her with the inky substance.

The last thing Marinette remember were a chorus of voices screaming her name, before getting lulled to sleep.


End file.
